zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury/Quotes
This is a list of all the quotes from the game Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury. Different quotes can be heard in different junctures. Some of them will be enclosed with headings, while others will be marked individually with the following asterisks: *Green asterisks ( ) signify that the quote might be heard on the title screen. *Blue asterisks ( ) signify that the quote is heard whether in the introduction or ending scenes of Arcade Mode. *Red asterisks ( ) signify that the quote can be heard when the character is selected in Versus Mode. *Yellow asterisks ( ) signify that the quote is heard due to battle occurrences, like jumping, damage-taking, tackling and defending. 'Zatch' *''"Press Start!" *"Time to become a kind king!" *"Play your heart out!" *"I'll fight, to become a kind king!" *"Yeah! I'm happy now! It'd be great if happiness could last forever! *"Yeah!" *"Let's start now!"'' *''"Choose the mode you want to play"'' *''"Successful Input!"'' *''"Umm... Something's wrong."'' *''"Kiyo!"'' *''"Ha ha!"'' *''"Ha ha ha ha ha ha-ha!"'' *''"How frustrating!"'' *''"Volcan!"'' Battle dialogue *''"Kiyo! What have you done?!"'' *''"I can't let you become king!"'' 'Kiyo' *''"Zatch Bell!" *"Let's go Zatch!" *"Zaker!"'' *''"Rashield!"'' *''"Jikerdor!"'' *''"Zakeruga!"'' *''"Rauzaruk!"'' *''"Come out fourth spell! Aaaaaah!"'' *''"Bao Zakeruga!"'' *''"Nyeh!" *"Go, Zatch!"'' *''"Are you okay, Zatch!"'' *''"I'm sorry, Zatch! I'll help you right away!"'' *''"It's no use! There's not enough power from within!"'' *''"Oh no! The book!"'' Battle dialogue *''"Ha. You think you're so clever"'' *''"Wait, Zatch! Don't get too close!"'' *''"Zatch is my friend, he's not a tool!"'' *''"A shield?! It's a defensive spell!"'' *''"Those guys did something no one should do."'' *''"Nyah! If these guys control plants, we're in a disadvantage in a botanical garden."'' *''"We're gonna win this battle!"'' *''"Zatch, stop them!"'' *''"Let's go, Zatch! Throw everything at 'em!"'' *''"What? That ball of light seems to be generating some sort of energy!"'' (PS2) *''"No way! The third spell turns an opponent's body into a magnet?"'' (GC) 'Reycom' *''"Okay!" *"Hosokawa!"'' *''"Owah!" *"Heh! 'Hosokawa' *"Let's go Reycom! We'll carry out our vendetta against the world." *"I got the money, I got my revenge, but my desires are far from being fulfilled!" *"Gikor!"'' *''"Gisheild!"'' *''"Freezudo!"'' *''"Gikor Garudo!"'' *''"Ganzu Gikor!"'' *''"This is the end! Ahh!"'' *''"Lagikor Fang!"'' *''"Hwah!" *"Go Reycom!"'' *''"Shoot! There's not enough power from within."'' *''"What? The book!"'' Cutscenes *''"Relax... I'm not here for you. I'm here for that kid."'' *''"Haha! We've come for him! Safecracking, stealing jewelry. One kid and that book isn't gonna be enough for me. So hand that kid over, ok? "'' *''"Hah… I thought you had something important to say. He's just a tool to me, who cares what he looks like? He doesn't need new clothes to do what he's gotta do."'' Battle dialogue *''"I'll have you give me that boy!"'' *''"Give that book to me!"'' *''"What are you getting worked up about?"'' *''"What's the matter? All talk and no action?"'' *''"Your tool is useless."'' 'Sugino' *''"Sure!" *"Heyeah!" *"Haru!"'' 'Haru' *''"Alright, Sugino, it's time to try out the results of the training." *"So, how many has it been?" *"Jugaro!"'' *''"Barjuron!"'' *''"Juron!"'' *''"Ganzu Jugaro!"'' *''"Dio Jugaro!"'' *''"Raja Jugaro!"'' *''"Gah!" *"I'm counting on you, Sugino!"'' *''"Ah! There's not enough power from within!"'' *''"Oh no! The book!"'' 'Kolulu' *''"Ze… ru… Don't! You can't read that! Gah!" *"Hahaha! Lori! That's it, keep using the spells, that way, I'll win in no time!" *"Okay!" *"Rah!" *"Lori!"'' *''"Now! For the final blow!"'' Battle dialogue *''"Lori! Read more spells!"'' *''"We can't run away from our destiny!"'' *''"Move! Move!"'' 'Lori' *''"Zeruk!"'' *''"Zerurudo!"'' *''"Zerusen!"'' *''"Zerarusen!"'' *''"Geo La Zerudo!"'' *''"Raja Zerusen!"'' *''"Ah!" *"Ahh!" *"Please, Kolulu!"'' *''"There's not enough power from within!"'' *''"Oh no! The book!"'' 'Fein' *''"I'm going to become the king! I'm going to be a powerful king that no one can oppose!" *"Nyah ha ha ha ha ha! I'll soon be king… No one can oppose me! It's vainly, I'll crush anyone! Uh, I can't wait." *"Yeah!" *"He!" *"Argh!" *"Sebé!"'' Battle dialogue *''"Now then, only let me destroy your book, so I can resume my quest to become king."'' *''"We can easily take them down in this level."'' *''"Foolish."'' 'Sebé' *''"Go, Fein!"'' *''"Wigar!"'' *''"Wieshir!"'' *''"Yuruk!"'' *''"Oru Wigar!"'' *''"Garuyuruk!"'' *''"You're going down!"'' *''"Gigano Wigaruga!"'' *''"What? The book!"'' Battle dialogue *''"What do you think about their strength, Fein?"'' *''"Where are you hiding?!"'' *''"Hey, what's the matter? Giving up already?"'' *''"Doesn't matter where you go, you're gonna get destroyed anyway!"'' 'Kido' *''"Way to go, doc! We can't lose, can we?" *"Yeah!" *"Ah!" *"Uhu!" *"Doctor!"'' 'Dr. Riddles' *''"Ha-ha-ha-ha ha! My name is Dr. Riddles! I'm the mysterious doctor that knows everything! All right, let's go Kido." *"Ha-ha-ha-ha haa! My name is Dr. Riddles! I'm the one who knows the secrets to winning!" *"Zegar!"'' *''"Zeshield!"'' *''"Koburuk!"'' *''"Zegaruga!"'' *''"Ganzu Zegar!"'' *''"We have the ultimate spell…"'' *''"Mikor Ma Zegaruga!"'' *''"Ohh!" *"What? The book!"'' Battle dialogue *''"Let's get to it, Kido!"'' *''"You avoided it?"'' *''"Well done, Kiyo."'' *''"Aim for Kiyo, and continue your attacks!"'' 'Zeno' *''"Mua ha ha ha-ha! Dufort! Let's go!" *"No one can beat us!" *"All right!" *"Disappear!" *"Ha!" *"Aahh!" *"Dufort!"'' Cutscenes *''"That face annoys me…"'' *''"You probably don't know anything about me, but I've known about you all along."'' *''"Not a day went by that I didn't hate, detest or resent you."'' *''"Time for you to go back to the mamodo world!"'' *''"Ha… he keeps coming at me."'' *''Hey, Dufort! You move too."'' *''Is that it? Hah… I'll leave you alone for now…"'' *''The battle has yet to begin… and you'll suffer even more… Until eventually you will become aware of yet another living nightmare that you'll have to endure."'' *''Suffer… I'll defeat you afterwards!"'' Battle dialogue *''"Time to go back to the mamodo world!"'' *''"Man, your face annoys me."'' *''You probably don't know me, but I've known about you all along!"'' 'Dufort' *''"Uagh!" *"Zaker!"'' *''"Rashield!"'' *''"Jikerdor!"'' *''"Zakeruga!"'' *''"Rauzaruk!"'' *''"Zeo Zakeruga!"'' *''"Hmph!" *"No, the book!"'' Battle dialogue *''"It's no use."'' 'Penny' *''"Hya!" *"What a cute attack." *"Ah!" *"Uri!"'' (Unused) Cutscenes *''"He-he-he-he"'' *''"You can't come any further!"'' *''"But… but… if Zatch marries me… I'll let you through."'' *''"Psych! Ah-ha ha ha!"'' *''"Hey stupid lout!"'' Battle dialogue *''"I'm gonna burn it! I'll definitely burn Zatch's book!"'' *''"Uri! I'm gonna keep attacking. I'm gonna crush 'em with my attacks!"'' *''"Goodbye, Zatch. He-he-he-he."'' 'Uri' *''"Ha!" *"Akur!"'' *''"Ashield!"'' *''"Akur Kiro!"'' *''"Ak Spreid!"'' (Unused) *''"No. There's not enough power from within!"'' *''"Go, Penny!"'' (Unused) *''"Kha!" *"Auugh!" *"Oh no the book!"'' 'Laila' *''"Ha!" *"That's useless." *"Uuh!" *"Au-ugh!" *"Al! Please!"'' (Unused) Battle dialogue *''"Take this, why don't you."'' *''"If I resist Zofis, I'll be turned back into stone!"'' *''"I don't want to go back to stone!"'' 'Albert' *''"Ha!" *"Migron…!"'' *''"Mishield…!"'' *''"Oru Migurga…"'' *''"Raja Migsen…"'' *''"Miberna Ma Migron…!"'' *''"There's not enough power from within…!"'' *''"I'm counting on you, Laila…!"'' (Unused) *''"Agh!" *"The book…!"'' Belgim E.O *''"Bwah!" *"Gah!" *"Dalia!"'' (Unused) Battle dialogue *''"Don't laugh at me!"'' *''"I'll blow you away with what remains of my power from within!"'' *''"Damn bastards! Look what you've done to me!"'' *''"Mhmmpf I'll take you down!"'' Dalia *''"Aha!" *"Ha-ha!" *"Ganzu Gou Ryuuga!"'' *''"Gigano Ryuusu!"'' *''"Ryuusurei Kiroro!"'' *''"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Uh ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"'' (Unused) *''"Ghaoof!" *"Uagh!" Zofis *"Ghaa!" *"Yah!" *"Uagh!" *"Aaaaaugh!" Battle dialogue *"You will be eliminated here!"'' *''"Ha ha ha ha! You're not even able to fight back!"'' Koko *''"Bonjour." *"Ha!" *"Uff." *"Oh!" *"Oh no, the book!"'' Category:Quotes